Piece of Mercedes
by Lyle180
Summary: The title says everything
1. Chapter 1

Title: Piece of Mercedes

Disclaimer: I don't own glee, because if I did there would be more Samcedes

Summary: Mercedes is hot and everyone wants her.

Author's Note: This is my first Drabble. Please Enjoy!

Mercedes went through her daily routine at McKinley high unaware of the glee boys always staring after her sexy curves. She was shy and insecure so she never noticed any jaw dropping stares when she walked the halls. She was smart in class, but was oblivious to boys looking at her. It was worse when Puck flirted with her and she didn't even notice.

Puck always looked after Mercedes' ass as she passed the halls. "_Damn I want to look under Hot Mama's dress_," he thought as she sang _Disco Inferno_. He wanted to feel those curves so bad and run his fingers through that long wavy hair of hers. He wanted to lick his way down her body, man he wanted her, he was getting hard just thinking about her. This girl was just all that.

Artie was head over wheels for Mercedes, she was the only one that acknowledged his talent well other than Tina, who broke his heart for Mike. Everytime he saw her his glasses fogged and his face went beet red. Didn't help that she was smart, beautiful, and had spunk. He had a hard time talking to her, but it didn't matter because they were melodious in song. Booty camp didn't help either when she messed up and fell in his lap. His pants got a little tighter, luckily she got off before it was noticeable, but there was still an awkward tent in his pants. Which he quickly covered with his jacket he blushed turning an alarming shade of red. Mercedes turned to say sorry, but saw how red he was and touched his forehead for a temp. Only making it worse when her full breast went into his views. He was so close to touching them before she moved away. She looked at him confused, "_you have no temp so why are you so red_". Just then Sam walked in and she blushed. Artie was fuming, why is he so lucky first Quinn then Santana. "_What so great about him, Artie thought?"_

Sam always watched Mercedes ever since they broke up on Valentines day. Why was she so hard to get. The way her hips swayed made Sam swoon. I can't get enough of that he thought as she walked past barely even noticing his existence, she turned feeling his eyes on her. He tried to act like he wasn't looking, but he was caught. He hid embarrassment with a smirk and waved, she looked to see if he was talking to somebody else. He hadn't talked to her much after she broke it off, though it wasn't because he was angry it was just that he didn't want to get rejected again. She waved back and walked away. He almost collapsed she could just look at him with those beautiful chocolate brown eyes and he was head over heels.

Mercedes didn't show it but she was squealing inside. Sam was waving at her after all this time, she couldn't believe he was looking at her. She thought he was still angry at her, but she didn't want to look too excited so she played it cool and walked away after waving back.

Finn knew he wasn't that smart in many subjects, but he knew one thing for sure he was in love with a certain chocolate diva. He was confused and his vision was blinded by a certain Rachel Berry. He always missed the kind little things she did for him. She was always outshined by Big Mouth Berry. Mercedes was everything you could want in a woman, curvy, not conniving, beautiful- not to mention her jugs-, she was perfect. She was a humble little angel that never got the spotlight shined on her halo. He needed and longed for her.

My first Drabble yes! Please review **^.^ **Thanks for reading. That was Piece of Mercedes.


	2. Chapter 2

**As you can see I decided to write a chapter 2 to my first drabble, sorry it took so long I was trying to put it all together.**

Chapter 2

Alright Wheezy what's going on with you and Trout mouth; Santana asked as she fell into step with Mercedes, I've seen the way you two look at each other. Give me the scoop, and why him. I fear for the lips of your children if you hook up with him. I'm sure you've noticed the looks you've been getting from no legs and Mr. I'll Do Anything that Walks. What exactly are you talking about Lima; Mercedes asked giving her a peculiar look. Don't even try to act like you don't see the Green Giant checking out your ass at every corner you turn. If I didn't know better I'd say you've got pack after you miss thang. So what is it you leadin' them on or somethin', Santana said with an arched eyebrow. First of all none of that is true , and even if it was I don't lead people on I'm not you and second of all why would they be going after me, Mercedes asked looking perplexed. Okay now you listen miss I'm too hot to notice myself. If I wasn't already with Brittany I'd be all over you in a hot second, I'd be all up in that; she said as she smacked Mercedes' ass as she walked away and caught up with Brittany.

Mercedes was in a daze thinking about what Santana had told her, really she wasn't all that, she thought as she looked into her makeshift hand mirror in glee club. She never noticed the moves Puck was putting on her, she just thought it was regular Puck until she saw the look of possession in his eye when he put his arm around her chair in glee. Or the glare Artie sent him as he did it. Artie was always looking at her strangely. She had just waved it off as the boy never really said anything to her. Don't even get me started on Finn she thought to herself, chuckling, he would always adjust his pants while they were dancing, and oddly enough sniff her hair and walk away as if he didn't just do it the boy was weird and she was not going get mixed up in that. She guessed it was just either she was too wrapped up in school or Sam's dreamy green eyes.

Man my woman is fine Puck thought, as he walked the hall with his arm around Mercedes shoulder who in turn didn't seem to mind because she was too deep in her thoughts. He almost didn't notice Artie who was about to run over his foot. He jumped out of the way just in time jolting Mercedes out of her daze of Sam's amazing abs. Yo what the hell was that Artie what was that, Puck yelled. You want know what that is Puck; I'm tired of you jocks thinking you can just touch on Mercedes. As if she wasn't listening Mercedes ran up to Sam and they whispered to each other then she hugged him and they walked away hand in hand, both smiling as they're grip tightened. No Mercedes I love you don't go out with Sam; Finn yelled as he pushed Rachel out of the way. Mercedes saw him coming and ran away with Sam in tow.

Well that was it hoped you enjoyed it decided to add a little humor to this one. That's it the end. Please review and again hope you enjoyed it **;) ! **

Sam and Mercedes conversation-

_Sam- Mercedes I'm sorry I just can't be friends I love you way too much._

_Mercedes- I know that's what I wanted to talk to you about, I couldn't stop thinking about you all day, I Love You Sam._


End file.
